warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
MoonClan/Roleplay
This is the page where you can roleplay as a MoonClan cat. Archives Archive 1 In the Ghostly Valleys of MoonClan... "Well given the fact that dog flung it half way across camp, of course she won't," I thought to myself, but I knew those words were too bitter to speak. I changed her cobwebs and put more marigold on her wounds. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:12, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I padded along through the darkness, led only by the faint light of the moon. Why did my daughter hate me so? I scratched a nearby tree in anger. Why did I have to fall in love with Aeolus anyway? If I hadn't I wouldn't have to worry about anything like this! But now, I thought, I wouldn't trade Lunarnight for the world, even if she'd trade me for a couple of mousetails.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 04:33, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I saw Nightstar walking through the forest. "Nightstar," I said as I lept down to meet her. Luna fluttered down to my paws, not afraid of Nightstar at all. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:52, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight was in the meddy den, trying to rub her gone eye. (Frozenleaf) "No, no, no! Don't rub it!" I ordered, hearing her paw scrape up against her eye. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:41, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight flinched when she heard the Medicine cat's tone. "Sorry! It just feels like something is missing, well, something IS missing..." muttered Lunarnight. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:11, March 9, 2012 (UTC) "Don't worry, being able to see is overrated anyways," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:13, March 9, 2012 (UTC) "I'm just like Brightheart from the tales.... I hope Nightstar doesn't call me Losteye!" whimpered Lunarnight. She tucked her tail between her legs. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:15, March 9, 2012 (UTC) "She won't," I told her. 'If she was like that, then my name would be Nosight," I joked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:21, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight whimpered. "Can i go hunting?" she asked her. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:26, March 9, 2012 (UTC) "Hrm," I said. "I think so." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:28, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight left the meddy den to hunt. She spotted a mouse with her good eye, but her pounce was off. She landed on the dirt ground and watched her prey flee. Lunarnight looked at her paws and sighed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:29, March 9, 2012 (UTC) (Aeolus) I saw Lunarnight in the distance. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:31, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight leaped up a tree, but fell down with a thump. She shook her head, and tryed again. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:34, March 9, 2012 (UTC) "You're going to hurt yourself that way," I said. Then I noticed her eye was gone. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:37, March 9, 2012 (UTC) "I'm going to do my duties, nothing can stop me!" hissed Lunarnight, slowly climbing the tree. She was the best tree climber, she wasn't letting her eye change that! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:41, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I noticed her claws were slipping because they were not placed in the deepest cracks in the bark. She slipped and I ran over and caught her before she hit the ground. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:43, March 9, 2012 (UTC) "Stop it!" hissed Lunarnight, hitting him on top of the head. (she can still hit cats in the head! XD) She dug her claws deep in the bark and climbed to the top. She sat there. She was in the perfect sturdy spot. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:45, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I snarled. Luna flew up to the next spot to place her claws. She tweeted as if saying "Here! It's over here!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:50, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight snarled. She wasn't a kit, and didn't need help. She jumped over the bird into the next branch, and got another sturdy grip. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:59, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I noticed one of the branchs began to break. Luna tweeted franticly and I shouted "The branch!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:03, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight ignored them,and leaped up many branches until she reached the top. Her grip was still firm. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:04, March 10, 2012 (UTC) "Great, ya did it," I said. "Now get your tail down here before you fall and loose the other eye!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:10, March 10, 2012 (UTC) "I can stay here all i want! The branches are really sturdy and keep me well balanced!" growled Lunarnight SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:15, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I growled. "Fine! If you want to break your neck that's fine with me!" I hissed. Luna shook her head. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:36, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight hissed at him, and climbed up Moon tree, the talest tree. She was at the top and layed down there. The trees branched around her, so she wouldn't fall. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:38, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Later that ight.... A storm began to brew and I took shelter in a small cave. I noticed that Lunarnight was still atop the Moon Tree. Lightning began to flash, and even she should now that it is unwise to shelter atop a tree in the thunderstorm. Lightning hit the tree next to the one Lunarnight was on and set it ablaze. I paced around in my den. Should I warn her? But she'll never llisten to me... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:43, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight saw the fire, but knew Starclan would help her, like they protected Moon tree, and they said they would never let it be harmed. Rains poured and put the fire out. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:44, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I rose to my paws. "She's just sitting there!" I hissed, now very worried. I remember how Nightstar told me about the Moon Tree, and how this "StarClan" would protect it. Luna tapped my shoulder, and motioned signs with her wings. She signed "Birds too trust in legends. But myth can not always be trusted. We belive that Sky and Cloud our are guardians, and will never harm us. But they are why Mother died. Struck by lightning and sent into flame. Too will this fate happen to your daughter, iunless she learns to think in the present, and not through the minds of the past." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:54, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight felt excited, she was the first cat to climb the Moon Tree! She simply climbed down like nothing happened. She padded back to camp and ate a mouse. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:51, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I let out a sigh of releif. Lightning flashed followed by a clash of thunder. Lightning had struck the Moon Tree and fire had burned it to the ground... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:24, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight looked at the ashes of the tree. Starclan HAD protected her. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:40, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Luna flew out of the cave to see Lunarnight. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:54, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight jumped backwards in suprise. ( i have to post in comments now, my computer will barley post...) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:06, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) Luna tweeted happily, as if saying that she was grateful that Lunarnight was still alive. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:08, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight cooked her head. "Huh?" she meowed. "She says she's happy your not dead," I said as I walked out of the small cave. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:17, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight pounced on a vole, and missed a bird. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:32, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Larkflight looked for Lunarflight. She wanted to be with her friend. Prickl ar 14:07, March 14, 2012 (UTC) (Your messing up cats' names, its LunarNIGHT XD) Lunarnight returned with her vole, a squirrel, and two birds. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:31, March 14, 2012 (UTC) (I'm in a messed up mood XD Sorry, I just woke up and still half asleep :D) "Lunarnight! Do you want to share?" Prickl ar 14:35, March 14, 2012 (UTC) "Sure." mewed Lunarnight. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:08, March 14, 2012 (UTC) The next morning... The storm had ended and I walked outside of the cave. I caught a mouse and two voles. I padded into the MoonClan camp with Luna, who was now fearless around cats. I placed my catch by the freash-kill pile and headed for the camp entrance. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:14, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight streached and padded out of her den. She licked a paw and sighed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:17, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I walked back into the forest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:20, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay